The Reflections of a Lonely Girl
by adrikins319
Summary: Imogen Moreno is not like the other girls at her school. She doesn't have any real friends and she is in her own head alot. But things change when she can't get Jake Martin out of her head.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Imogen Moreno and I am not like most girls at my school. Degrassi is some sort of vortex for drama... there are break ups, love triangles and other more seriously insane situations.

I try to be apart of things at school but everyone already has their own cliches. I tend to get pushed to the side and forgotten when people are done with me. That's probably why I am eating lunch alone, like any other day, and thinking about my life. I feel like no one would really care if I disappeared. Sometimes I fantasize about doing just that... disappearing. It's my senior year of high school and I have no real friends, I've never had a real friend. My family doesn't understand me and I don't think they even want to.

Eli Goldsworthy attempts to be my friend but I know he's just trying to atone for the way he treated me last year. Bianca DeSousa tried to be my friend for a while but once things got better for her, she ditched me for the Torres brothers. I have an adversary, her name is Clare Edwards. It's not her fault that things are strained between us. As always, it's my fault because I went to extremes to keep her and Eli apart. We probably could have been friends. I guess I'll only ever have my twitter and tumblr followers.

Recently I find myself intrigued by Jake Martin. He is a tall, charming senior... and he also happens to be Clare's ex and stepbrother. They broke up early this year and she managed to get back together with Eli shortly after. I know Jake is off limits because of his connection to Clare and Eli but I can't help admiring him from afar. He likes chicken to an almost alarming degree, his red truck always manages to draw attention to his arrival and his blue eyes are heightened by the shirt seniors are forced to wear. He has an easy going air to him that others seem to be drawn to. I have to stop studying him.

I know people avoid me because they don't know me, not that they try to get to know me, but I highly doubt Jake Martin of all people would want me. As a friend... or something. Nobody wants me. They all think I am some sort of freak so they avoid me and gossip about me behind my back. It hurts that no one take the time to get to know me but they have no problem trashing me when they think I can't hear them. I'd like to think Jake Martin isn't one of the people that bag on me but I wouldn't blame him, he had a front row seat to my craziness with Eclare last year. I need to stop thinking about him and his dreamy smirk.

Maybe I should get out of my comfort zone and approach him. What's the worst that could happen? I am already a social pariah. I just have to get the guts to approach him. I have to be confident like Wonder Woman and attempt to talk to Jake Martin. I am doomed. I am just going to stick to myself and over think everything. I'll be fine... I've gone this long without a genuine companion.

What the hell? Who in the world would be calling my name? No one ever notices me during lunch hour, I always sit in same spot and no one ever says a thing to me. Oh my god.

"Imogen? You listening?" It's him. Jake Martin. "I just wanted to see if you wanted some company."

I have no words. I might be having a minor heart attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake Martin is standing in from of me. I should probably say something. "Hi."

He grins and his blue eyes sparkle. "Hi." He pauses and shifts his weight from one foot to the other while looking at me. "So, can I sit with you?"

"I, uh, yeah. Sure. Pull up a chair partner." I cringe at moronic statement. "Uh, I mean, okay."

Jake just shakes his head and sits next to me on the bench. "Thanks. How has your day been so far?"

I wonder why he is here; no one ever approaches me outside of school assignments. I know Jake Martin isn't like other guys at Degrassi, he's special. Maybe that is why I feel so drawn towards him. Maybe that's why I feel compelled to observe him. He's adorable.

"My day has been sufficient, Jake Martin." I keep my eyes off him while he sits next to me because I know if I stare into his crystal blue eyes I was going to get light headed. I want to study him since I doubt I will get the chance to be so close to him again. "Why are you here? With me. Why are you here with me?"

He doesn't speak for a moment. I am forced to look into his face. Damn, his eyes are enchanting and his lips are the epitome of perfection. What is wrong with me? I can never pursue someone as perfect as Jake Martin. I seriously doubt he'd ever want me… in the romantic sense.

"I've noticed that you're always alone, I figured you could use a friend." He says finally.

I immediately feel defensive despite knowing that he is trying to be nice. "I don't need your charity. I could have friends if I wanted."

He frowns and shakes his head. "That's not what I meant." He pauses and looks away. "I just want to get to know you, Imogen."

"Why?" I ask because it honestly seems like no one wants or cares to know who I am. "I mean, you seem like a stand-up guy, Jake, but I really don't understand your motives right now."

"Wait, what? My motives? You actually think I need some kind of reason to seek you out?" He seems genuinely flustered or frustrated by my question. I feel a little bad for automatically assuming the worst in him but I have learnt the hard way that not everyone has the best intentions, especially when it comes to me.

"I don't mean to be offensive, Jake Martin, but I can't possibly think of a reason for you to want to get to know me." I am forced to look away from his sweetly sincere stare because I have to realistic. No one ever wants anything from me without reason. Neither of us say anything for a while.

"There is no reason or motive, Imogen." I almost miss the words because he whispers them. I turn to see him staring at me intently, like he is studying me. I feel myself begin to hope that this is not a dream. "I've been watching you. I know that sounds creepy but there is something about you that just pulls me to you. I can't get you out of my head and I wish that my presence wasn't such an inconvenience to you but I-"

I don't even think before I act. My lips are crushing his because sometime during his adorable rambling we inched closer towards each other. I don't think about the people that around us, I don't think about how impulsive and reckless I am being. I only think about my rapid heartbeat and his soft lips. Reluctantly we break apart.

"Wow." He breathes out while I begin to realize what I did. Heat floods my face and I look anywhere but him. "Imogen-"

I don't give him time to say anything because I panic. I have to get as far away from Degrassi as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Running away from Jake Martin was probably not the brightest idea; he probably thinks I am a nutcase. I am such a coward. I was so sure he wanted nothing to do with me… now he's probably terrified to be around me. I assaulted him. I assaulted Jake Martin.

He was so sweet and nervous but now he is probably traumatized because I attacked him with my lips. Maybe he will pretend that I didn't do anything and we will both just avoid each other for the rest of senior year.

Even though I know he is probably mortified because of me, I can't help but feel pleasure in my act of aggression. For one small moment the world stopped and I kissed the guy I liked. For one beautiful second it seemed like he liked me too. But my insecurities made present and I ruined everything.

… I should go to him. He sought me out at lunch today so I should go to him and try to apologize at least. Jake Martin is such a nice guy, he would appreciate the sentiment. That's I remind myself when I'm standing in front of his door. The door of the Edwards-Martin home.

I realize what a big mistake I made when Clare answers the door. She seems so surprised to see me but that quickly becomes a look of suspicion. "Imogen. What are you doing here?"

I hate myself so much. But I cannot back down. "Hello, Clare Edwards. I was wondering is your stepbrother was home?"

I don't trust myself to say his name out loud. Clare is confused but nods. I open my mouth to say something but Jake appears at the door. "Hey Imogen, I was wondering when you were going to get here."

I am so shocked. Jake Martin was expecting me and instead of looking embarrassed to see me… he is grinning. He is so sexy when he grins.

"I, um, yeah. I'm here." I reply pathetically. He grins wider and moves aside to let me in. Clare shakes her head and disappears somewhere in the house. Jake grabs my hand and drags me to his room. My heart is absolutely frantic with excitement and wonder.

"I wasn't sure you were going to find me but I'm really glad you did." Jake tells me as he sits on his bed. I lean against his closed door and stare at him in puzzlement.

"How'd you know I was even going to seek you out, Jake Martin?"

He just grins. "You like me."

My heart drops and I become defensive. "And why would I like someone like you?"

Jake just shakes his head and stands up. He is still grinning as he walks toward me. I am paralyzed and confused.

"Because you're special, Imogen Moreno." He whispers as he stands before me. I stop breathing and close my eyes when his hand caresses my cheek. "You are different from the other girls at Degrassi. I see you lost in your own head most of the time and I can't help but wonder what you are thinking. I read all of your tumblr posts, tweets and facerange updates. I'm crazy about you, Immy."

I feel like heart has burst with joy. I don't want to open my eyes but I need to make sure this is real. It is. Jake Martin standing in front of me with my face in his hands… and my heart. He kisses me this time.

I thought romance was hopeless when it came to me but Jake Martin proved me wrong. He helped me realize that I am not alone and being unique is what makes me special. Jake Martin teaches me how to trust people again and to embrace my "weirdness". He loves me for me and decides to follow me to NYU after graduation.


End file.
